


Falling

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-McShep, Rodney McKay Whump, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney doesn't have the ZPM in his hands, but he does have the memory of a sharp stone sticking into his calf and the remembrance of a taste he doesn't want.





	Falling

The only thought going through Rodney McKay's mind is that the dirt he's kneeling in will show up on his trousers. That the stains left on his knees will no doubt give away how he got them, kneeling in soil and lips wrapped around flesh that shouldn't be there.

Kolya's cock is thick and heavy on his tongue, and he wants to gag but he can't. He can't because this is the only thing keeping the rest of his team alive. Keep me happy, McKay, and you'll get out of this. Keep me happy, and the rest of your team will be safe. Keep me happy, and the only thing we'll take with us will be the ZPM.

The fingers on his shoulder tighten and Rodney is pulled into Kolya's annoyed glare.

"Keep me happy, McKay." Voice holding gravel soft unspoken threats.

Focus.

Nails biting into the palms of his hands, Rodney moves, and he wonders how he looks on his knees, lips around Kolya's cock. Does he look demure and submissive in a way that goes against every part of him, or can Kolya see the angry tension Rodney can feel in his shoulders. Can Kolya see that the only thing keeping him from biting off the dick between his lips is his refusal to let down his team.

Fingers grip him harder and Kolya's hips jerk forward, pushing the head of the cock into Rodney's throat for a brief moment before it is pulled back and his mouth is filled with bitter thickness.

Kolya pulls away, tucking himself back in, as Rodney spits the come onto the ground. He angrily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips sore.

"Happy?" he snaps, wishing he had something, anything, to wash his mouth out with.

"Very." Kolya reaches up, brushing a finger over Rodney's cheek and just smiling when Rodney's head jerks away.

"Can we go and get the ZPM now, then?" Because he wants to get off this planet. Wants to get back to his quarters and use up a month's supply of toothpaste in one go.

"After you." With a flourish, Kolya motions towards the path leading to the subterranean room holding the others.

Rodney glances down at his palms, sharp crescent shapes carved into his flesh. Rubbing his hands against the soft material of his trousers, he sets off, ignoring the lascivious looks from the other Genii. And with each step he takes, all Rodney can think is that John Sheppard is going to take one look at his knees and know exactly what he's been doing.

*

It doesn't quite happen the way he thought it would. Alina took the ZPM instead of the Genii, and as he looked at Kolya on the floor through blurry eyes he had to bite back on the urge to kick the other man in the balls. And now they're leaving, and Rodney doesn't have the ZPM in his hands, but he does have the memory of a sharp stone sticking into his calf and the remembrance of a taste he doesn't want.

They're only meters from the Stargate when Sheppard finally looks at him, eyes meeting Rodney's. "McKay."

"Major." Hazel eyes bore into him. Don't look down. Don't look down. The words run through his mind, silent mantra focused totally on Sheppard.

Maybe it's something in his stance, something in the way he's trying desperately to keep Sheppard's eyes on his, but the other man's gaze moves down, taking in the stains that are declaring his unwilling betrayal. Rodney watches as Sheppard's eyes widen fractionally and his gaze moves back up, fixing on Rodney's mouth. His fist clenches, pressing against his thigh to stop him from touching the lips burning under Sheppard's darkening glare. Lips that look like they had been kissed too long.

He looks at John's lips, untouched and unblemished, and wishes that were so.

"What happened?" Rodney doesn't hear the question, but hears the knowledge behind the words, behind worried eyes. He doesn't have to say anything, Sheppard knows exactly what happened while the three of them were down there and Rodney was on his own with Kolya.

"I tripped," he says flatly. He knows that someone with an IQ as high as his should be able to come up with something different, something better, but his mind is still falling, stuck on squares that add up to fifteen and his lips wrapped around the wrong cock.

"You tripped?" Disbelief lacing each word.

Rodney looks away, jaw clenched to stop the admission that is on his tongue, words as thick and heavy as the cock that preceded them.

But all he says is, "I tripped, and I fell." Almost daring, wanting Sheppard to call him on it. Sheppard can't believe him, mustn't believe him. Because if Rodney can hear the lie in his words then surely Sheppard can as well. But Sheppard only nods, accepting the lie. He turns away, directing Teyla to dial Atlantis.

Rodney wants to scream. Wants to take his rage and the shame he shouldn't feel and shout it. He wants Sheppard to be paying enough attention to notice. He wants Sheppard to call him on the lie. He wants Sheppard to give him a reason to talk. He wants Sheppard.

Rodney glances down, faint brown stains where his knees fell in the dirt insisting on the truth, no matter the lie he wants to believe. He fell.

And as he runs his tongue over his lower lip and tastes Kolya still on him, he thinks that maybe he still is.


End file.
